


An Unexpected Date

by verxxotle



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxxotle/pseuds/verxxotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received on Tumblr about an old couple thinking that Claire and Owen are married when the couple sees them fighting. They deny it, but the couple thinks that there is a chance that they might work well as a couple, so Owen tries his best to prove their point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> cali-forniacationn on Tumblr:
> 
> I've got a clawen prompt I hope you'll write! Claire and Owen are fighting and an old couple mistakes them for a married couple. Of course both Owen and Claire deny it but the couple says they see that there's something there

Leaning against his Scrambler propped against one of the volcano-shaped building’s slanting supports, Owen sent a look of nonchalance right through Claire’s eyes as she ranted on about his lack of professionalism at a shady, secluded area behind the Innovation Center, away from the throng of visitors populating the park during summer vacation.

 

“Do you know how _troublesome_ it is for me to drive down my white sedan through the muddy terrain just to get to your _bungalow_ at the end of a long day to chase you down for your late reports, Mr. Grady?”

 

“I do, indeed. After all, my bungalow isn’t one of _these_ apartments right at the top of these hotel buildings surrounded by concrete roads and walkways,” Owen shot back, his index finger pointing towards the Hilton Resort towering over the the many attractions.

 

“ _Excuse me?_ First of all, _you_ were the one who told Operations that you, and I quote, ‘didn’t want to stay in a lifeless hotel room’. And now you’re here trying to convince me that it’s _my_ fault for making the effort to go down to your bungalow? To get my car dirty?” Claire was _this_ close to punching the smirk out of his face.

 

“No, Claire, no. This is why we agreed to meet here from now onwards, didn’t we?”

 

Claire let out a heavy sigh, trying her hardest to end off their _daily_ war of words with a simple “You’re absolutely _incorrigible_ , Mr. Grady.”

 

Owen couldn’t help but grin at her statement and mutter a short “ _I know._ ” under his breath. Almost every employee working in the Raptor Paddock and the Control Room knew of the bad blood between the charming raptor trainer and the elegant Operations Director - both of them certainly had similar alpha-like traits that shaped their strong-willed personalities, constantly pushing them into a gladiator fight every single day. Their back and forth retorts slowly became a regular event in their working lives, and it usually involved their colleagues watching them from a distance in amusement.

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me Miss, is it alright if I interrupt this… swordplay between you two? Just for a moment.” A quiet and noble voice broke through Claire and Owen’s bickering, causing Claire to spin on her heels. She almost lost her balance then, but fortunately Owen’s firm grasp on her arm kept her steady - however instead of thanking him silently, she chose to shoot daggers at him. _So much for being a gentleman_ , he thought.

 

Claire’s flushed and exasperated face immediately transformed into a face donning a plastic smile, evidently trying her best to maintain her Operations Director facade in front of the elderly couple standing in front of her. Owen, however, drew himself up to his six-foot-two height, towering over the couple and the redhead in front of him while folding his arms over his chest, clearly interested in how Claire would handle this situation right after practically screaming at him.

 

The voice came from none other than the grey-haired lady wearing a sun hat. Standing beside the lady was a man who looked around the same age as her, and Claire assumed that he was her husband.

 

_Forget about that jerk behind you Claire, focus on the visitors._

 

“Good afternoon, Ma’am, and nice to meet you, Sir. Welcome to Jurassic World. Can I be of any help to you?” Claire spoke to them in a formal tone, trying her best to be as professional as possible right after being embarrassed in front of the elderly couple by a certain _Mr. Grady_.

 

The lady seemed taken aback by Claire’s sudden change in mood, but responded to Claire’s question anyhow, “Yes my dear - we’re just gettin’ some shade here before we head out to the Mosasaurus attraction. We don’t know how to get there, could you guide us there?”

 

“Of course - you just walk straight down Main Street and take a right, and there should be signs that lead you to the attraction. You might want to get yourself a raincoat as well from the gift shop if you don’t want to be drenched.”

 

Claire had the map of Jurassic World permanently embedded into her head, and she knew every single minute detail about the various attractions across the park. However, being the busy woman running the entire theme park, she never found the time to actually visit the attractions herself. Not even the Mosasaurus, which was considered to be the park’s most popular attraction after the T-rex. Numerous people, including Owen, had actually teased her about that, but she shrugged those people off easily, confidently stating that her job required her to run the park, not to have fun at the park.

 

The lady thanked her with a smile, and said, “I see, thank you for the advice, dear. Have a great day ahead. Sorry for interrupting your bantering earlier - I know it’s hard to be a married couple working together in such a crowded park. It’s stressful, isn’t it?”

 

Claire froze hearing the words ‘ _married couple_ ’, and immediately started feeling the heat rising up her cheeks. However, Owen promptly took over the conversation by responding with a straightforward “Ma’am, we’re not married. We just… work together.” once he sensed Claire’s jumpiness.

 

“Well you two certainly look like you’re united in wedlock - both of you practically fight like an old married couple like us!” The man spoke up for the first time in this short interaction, while Claire chose to remain silent.

 

“We aren’t, Sir. She absolutely hates me to the guts - asking her out on a date is already quite a tough thing to achieve,” Owen replied in a humorous tone.

 

“Sir, Ma’am,” Claire’s slightly unsettled voice came back into the conversation, “the Mosasaurus show is starting in a while - you should head out there before you lose a seat.”

 

“We’d better get going then. You guys should probably go out on a date - you’d make a great couple. And Miss, once again, thank you for your assistance. We really appreciate it!” The elderly pair slowly made their way down Main Street, leaving Claire and Owen behind.

 

“I should get going, Mr. Grady.” Claire grabbed her mobile phone tightly in her hand, then scurried off towards the Innovation Center and into the Control Room.

 

Leaning against his Scrambler once again, Owen was left alone to think about the elderly couple’s advise, slowly devising a plan in his head that could help him _attempt_ the near-impossible mission of asking Claire out on a date.

 

* * *

 

After the last feeding session of the day with the raptors and trying his best to complete all of the late or unfinished reports that were supposed to be submitted to Claire, Owen rode his motorcycle back to his bungalow from the Paddock. He took a quick shower, dressed himself in a pair of decent looking pants, a formal shirt and a tie, mentally going through his plan of asking Claire out for a dinner date later that evening over and over again. After placing all of his reports into a brown envelope, Owen grabbed his wallet and the envelope, then immediately headed towards the park on his motorcycle. He made a stop at the park’s gift store and purchased a bouquet of flowers that Claire _hopefully_ liked, quietly berating himself for not choosing the roses instead, since roses were technically the _standard_ romantic gift.

 

Leaving his Scrambler close to the hotel’s entrance and grabbing the bunch of flowers in his right hand and the envelope in his left, Owen acknowledged the presence of the security guard standing near the doors with a quick nod, then headed towards the Hilton Resort’s elevators. He scanned his employee key card in his wallet near the elevator doors, then wasted no time in pressing the button to the level that Claire’s apartment was located. He couldn’t make this dinner plan fail when he was already dressed like that with flowers in his hands.

 

Owen made his way down the corridor and stood right in front of Claire’s apartment, adjusted his tie for the last time before he finally mustered up the courage to knock on the front door, silently hoping that Claire wouldn’t notice him through the peephole and leave the door closed on him.

 

She didn’t.

 

“…Owen? What are you… What is this?” Claire found herself standing in front of him in her college T-shirt and a pair of shorts, noting that _he_ was _obviously overdressed_ for whatever he thought he was doing.

 

“What’s with the shirt and the tie? And the flowers?” Claire spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“These flowers are for you, Claire. And… I hope you like them.” Owen clumsily passed the bouquet of flowers to her, heaving a sigh of relief when she replied with a soft “They’re beautiful! Thank you. But… what’s all this about?”

 

“Alright. What I’m about to say _might_ anger you and make you wanna punch me in the face, but I’m gonna say it anyway.” Owen took a deep breath, while Claire watched him with a mix of confusion and astonishment.

 

“First of all, I wanna apologize for being a major dick since the first time we met. I knew from the very start that I was getting on your nerves with the late reports and everything else, but I honestly thought you being flustered and all was really, really alluring. Sexy, maybe. So I never stopped bugging you.” Owen was already prepared for Claire to slap or punch him right in the face, but he was surprised to find her leaning against her door jamb, blushing under the dim lights of the hotel corridor.

 

“What else, Mr. Grady?” 

 

“Uh… Secondly, I’m sure that you’ve thought about that lady’s words about… about us being you know, good for each other. And I was thinking that maybe we do have some chemistry between us, so maybe you’d wanna… give this a try? Tonight? I’d love to bring you out for dinner tonight, Claire. I’m already dressed for this occasion if you agree to it.” Owen had an uncertain smile written on his face while he got mentally prepared to be rejected by the _gorgeous_ redhead standing in front of him.

 

“I don’t see why not, Owen.” Claire’s face broke into a wide smile the moment Owen released all of the tension in his body, then planted a quick kiss on his cheek before he could react any further. Claire had to admit - she had been waiting for this moment ever since the lady mentioned about them going on a date, but she never expected it to happen _that quickly_. She easily agreed to his dinner date, knowing that he had put in a lot of effort into making sure things went smoothly between them.

 

“And Claire - these reports are for you. I don’t think I have any more late reports, but if I do, you know where to find me.” Owen winked at her, knowing smiles slowly forming on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if you guys aren't satisfied with this prompt - I'll have to admit that I met quite a few problems while writing it!
> 
> My Ask box on Tumblr (verxxotle.tumblr.com/ask) is still open for more prompts!


End file.
